Station Square Heroes Extended : Episode 104
by Caper the Fox
Summary: this episode of station square heroes has some extended stuff in it


The Cast

Spike the Hawk

Phantom The Hedgehog

Rachel Petrelli

Ton Patterson

Charlie Field man

The Solitary Man

Curtis Nash

Simon O Calla

Stephanie Rosewater

Maze the Cat

Jeb Rosewater

Karo Rosewater

Also Starring Harvey Richard

Dana Shannon

Topaz Wendell (2 flashbacks)

Sky Wendell (2 flashbacks

Knox Washington

Flint

Guest Starring Shade the Fox

Adam Wagner

Kevin Wendell

Shaundi

Phillip Wendell

Jason Murphy

The Company

Ellie : Daddy when do you want me to release him ?

Ellie notices her dad not answering her

Ellie : Daddy ? Hey daddy

Ellie sees her dad Dr bob dead with his forehead split opened and blood coming out of it

Ellie : no no nooo

jeb rosewater appears behind Ellie

Jeb : What a nice throw back your father did not put up a fight

Ellie : BASSSSTARRRRRRRD

Ellie tries to zap jeb with her electricity from his fingers but it doesn't affect jeb and jeb counters it

Jeb : Nice ability but that attack is useless against me

jeb uses his telekinesis's power and throws Ellie against the wall

Ellie : UGH

lights flicker from the company

flint and Knox looks around

Flint : Hey Knox whats going on ?

Knox : I don't know

Ellie stares defenseless

Jeb : Now this is a nice scene

Ellie : It takes one to know one

Jeb : fair enough

jeb uses his telekinesis's power to slit Ellie's forehead opened blood comes rushing out of her forehead

Ellie : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ellies powers lose control and electricity lights up her body and it causes a short circuit in the company and it sends jeb rosewater flying against the wall

the company sirens go off and knox flint and a German and a unknown person who likes to imitate spike the hawk notices they were free

Flint : HEY LETS GET OUT OF HERE WAHOOOOO

The German : Knox flint wait '

Knox Washington looks around

phantom the hedgehog barges out

Super Villain Thug 1 : THERE HE IS GET HIM

Phantom : Humph

phantom the hedgehog lands punches on the dangerous evolved humans

Phantom : Pathetic

Flint : Alright whats our top plan ?

Knox : We must get revenge for what detective Joleen did to us then we need to find our boss

Spike the Hawk Cos player : lets not do anything rash

Flint : If you don't like it then get lost ' You re a freak just like us get use of it ' those bastards will feel our powers

The German : I know a great way to draw out detective Joleen '

Knox : What ?

The German : rob the stardust bank we get the money there and we'll kill anyone who gets in our way

Knox : That plan is reasonable enough okay lets do it

phantom looks around and sees more dangerous evolved humans staring at him with angry look

Phantom : You sure you people want to brawl with me

the evolved humans comes at phantom

Phantom : NO NO ONE IMPOSES ME LIKE THAT

phantoms body turns angry and phantom unleashes chaos blast

Phantom : CHAOS BLAST

phantom picks up Ellie's body and carries out of a damaged company

City Hall Meeting

the new station square district attorney Harvey Richard makes an announcement

Harvey : As many of you heard their was a riot that broke out at the company 30 minutes ago ' however its unclear how it started but it was possible break out and one of the founders dr bob bishop was found dead in his office ' his forehead was split opened which is assume the suspect is an evolved human or a shadow zombie ' and Dr bob daughter Ellie has been missing since the incident its likely shes possibly dead to ' as many of you don't know Dr Bob was also an evolved human

crowd starts mourning and chattering

Harvey : yes he had the ability to turn objects into gold so dr bob was the head founder of the company now I have someone in mind on who should take bobs place shes a wonderful lady shes the reason why i was elected ' but we'll take about that later first detective Joleen has mentioned 6 dangerous evolved humans escaped from the company and they are on the lose while 40 others were killed in the blast at the company now my choice for bobs replacement is a retired stone carver i known her since the 90s her name is Dana Shannon

people start applauding

Dana walks up towards the microphone

Dana : We all know that bob bishops murder is indeed a loss but now as i strive to step up as his new successor I will make sure the company will treat humans with abilities the right way ' my daughter who is a G U N agent and my son in law is a G U N agent and i know once they find out of this they will support me to ' And once the company gets patched from the damage I will be the successor to dr bob bishop

people start cheering

Dana walks up towards Harvey

Harvey : You already are the sucessor now you just cant move in to there until the place gets cleaned

Dana : Well i know that i mean I

Dana starts staring at the wall speechlessly and begins to have a precognitive dream

Dana looks around at the company in ruins

Dana : What whats going on here where am i ?

Dana sees her son in law agent sky Wendell with his throat slit

Dana : *gasps*

and she sees shade the fox pinned to a wall with a samurai sword lounged into his stomach

and Harvey Richard on the floor with gunshot wounds to his chest

and topaz is seen getting decapitated by Knox Washington

and detective Joleen with a wound on his head from getting bashed in the head twice with a customize whiskey bottle

Kevin Wendell Adam Wagner Shaundi sky and Kevin's father Phillip and Knox gather together and stare at Dana with villain type look in their face Kevin was holding a knife where he just got through slitting his brother sky Wendell's throat and he is also holding a gun Adam Wagner is holding a samurai sword Shaundi is holding a K6 weapon Phillip is holding a customize whiskey bottle and Knox holding a machete

Kevin : .....

Shaundi : ....

Adam : ......

Phillip : .....

Knox : ......

Dana : Stop it this is to much

jeb rosewater appears behind dana

Jeb : Not so fast I'll help you but first bring those humans to me so i can challenge their strength to see who's the toughest but only one of them isn't an evolved human hmmm which one do you think it is ?

Dana then wakes back up from having a precognitive dream

Harvey : Dana ? are you OK Dana ?

Dana : I'm I yes I'm fine

Harvey : Are you sure

Dana : I'm fine its nothing thanks

Dana takes a sip of wine

Harvey Richards cell phone ring

Harvey : Excuse me

harvey richard answers it and it was Jeanette petrelli Rachel's mom

Harvey : Hey we just got through with the conference

Jeanette : Then i called you at the right time

Harvey : Yes ms petrelli you did so what can i do for you ?

Jeanette : I faxed you the files that you been asking for

Harvey : Thanks I'll be sure to check them . and BTW hows Rachel ?

Jeanette : Shes dating someone else now ton Patterson

Harvey : Ton Patterson Bradley's son

Station Square

outside of the burger shop

ton walks up towards charlie

Ton : Hey charlie

Charlie : Um hi

Ton : Charlie you don't remember me do you ?

Charlie : Not really

Ton : we grew up together since 5th grade I had always stood up for you when your bullies picked on you remember ? and we would always have fun out in the sprinkler during the summer you had a thing for Madonna ' you loved her music and you had a crush on her

Charlie : its no big deal if her fans have crushes on her

Ton : AH HA see you remember because you said that same thing to me before

Charlie : So you doing fine with yourself ?

Ton : Well better theirs so much stuff i got to tell ya ' BTW your mom said you were taken by your father against your will ' It must have been so hard on you

Charlie : I'll tell ya about that later so what do ya wanna do for old times sake ?

Ton : Hmmmm theirs one place i should show ya then we can talk there'

On the next episode

phantom the hedgehog zips Ellie's body in a body bag since he couldn't save her

Shade the Fox : Theirs only one solution

Phantom : What do you mean ?

Shade the Fox : We'll get to japan and I'll tell ya

Charlie : so oooo you re in love

Ton : Yeah shes i had feelings for her for a year now but she always resented me until later on

detective Joleen and his cops try to shoot Knox but Knox counters the bullets and tosses them back to the cops and detective Joleen takes cover

Stephanie was seen drinking fruit juice outside in her back yard while reading a newspaper then jeb appears

Jeb : I have been watching you sis


End file.
